ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
2029 (2014)
When a college graduate realizes that the man who is running for mayor, may make an alternate future, to make him work for him as his commander. And he must prevent that from happening by traveling 21 years into the future. Premieres 2014 Characters *Luis Franklin (Joseph Gordon-Levitt) - a college graduate who travels 21 years into the future to prevent his future self from falling under Chancellor Vulpamix's command, in the end, writtens a book based on what he witnessed! *Serena Vail (Rachel Weisz) - the future version of Luis's girlfriend in the year 2029, who aids him into saving his future self from falling under the command of Vulpamix, in the end, becomes Luis's wife! *Harold Micks (Jason Statham) - the future version Luis's best friend in the year 2029, who was married to Lina, after Vulpamix created a wife for him to remain in his control, in the end, becomes head of Security! *Lena Micks (Vivica Fox) - Harold's wife in the year 2029, in the end, has a baby girl! *Commander Luis Franklin (Bruce Willis) - the future version of Luis in the year 2029, who was under the control of Chancellor Vulpamix, as a slave with a 'wife' to control him to convince that his past self and Serena and Harold are the enemies, in the end, apologizes to Luis for letting his stubbornness and stupidity, and tells him not to become like this! *Olga Flint (Charlize Theron) - Commander Franklin's informant, in the end, is assigned to Alaska Project! *Tobias Troy (David Oyelowo) - Commander Franklin's second-in-command, in the end, goes with Olga! *Chancellor Elias Vulpamix (Stephen Collins) - the main antagonist and the future version of Elias Vulpamix, who in the year 2029 ran for Mayor against Luis, he later in the year 2029, he became Chancellor, and gained control of Luis as his commander, and made a wife to convince him not to join the enemies, his goal is to rule, and wipe out the entire population!, in the end, wipped out from existence when his past self was killed! *Serena Vail (Ellen Page) - the younger version of Serena Vail in the year 2008, in the end, marries Luis! *Harold Micks (Zac Efron) - the younger version of Harold Micks in the year 2008, in the end, goes to find Lena! *Elias Vulpamix (Aaron Eckhart) - the younger version of Chancellor Elias Vulpamix in the year 2008 who attempted to run for mayor, in the end, was killed by the Future Luis, and falls into the vender! *Vincent R. Everett (Phil Morris) - the one who is competing against Vulpamix in the year 2008 in an election, in the end, wins the election, and in the future a better Chancellor! *Veena (Moon Bloodgood) - Commander Franklin's 'wife' who convinces him not to join the enemies, and remain on Chancellor Vulpamix's side, in the end, was revealed to be an android and was destroyed by Serena! Plot ??? Category:20th Century Fox films Category:Action/Adventure Category:Drama Category:Science fiction